


Those Nightmares... Dreams?

by Flow232



Category: Heathers
Genre: F/M, Minor spoilers to Heathers (musical & movie), Mostly based off movie, Veronica’s dream sequences, confused, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flow232/pseuds/Flow232
Summary: Veronica needs to stop thinking about JD. But how can she do that when she has nightmares about him in the afterlife every night.At least she thinks they’re nightmares...
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	Those Nightmares... Dreams?

Veronica limped back tiredly for her front porch. Martha has dropped her off at her house on a late Friday night after another viewing of The Princess Bride. 

Veronica was exhausted and just wanted to jump on her bed with her blue silky sheets and just go to sleep. But although Veronica loved to get her rest and sleep, sleep has been like an endless torture to her.

Every night once Veronica would fall asleep she would get an awful visit from Heather Chandler, Ram, and Kurt reminding her how she was an awful person and how it was her fault they were dead. Which wasn’t wrong, but still hurt Veronica to admit.

The worse part of it all was recently she had been getting visits from her ex boyfriend JD. What Veronica hated about those visits was about what he would do. 

JD never called her a bad person, never hurt her, and never even reminded her of what she had helped him do. He would do something worse. He would ask her how’s she’s doing, how her life was, and he would tell her that he loved her which Veronica couldn’t stand. Why? Because she loved him just as much as he did to her.

She hated it. It was the worst. Every night she would always be reminded that she was hopelessly in love with a psychopath. Yet a handsome, charming, loving psychopath. Ugh! Did that even make any sense?

Veronica just put her thoughts aside and climbed up the steps to her door. She reached into her pocket in her blue school jacket and dug out her keys. She unlocked the door and slowly stepped inside.

Veronica was quiet upon her entering because she didn’t want to wake her parents. Veronica saw that they were both sleeping on the couch with the tv blasting some drama film and there were half empty cups of wine on the table.

Veronica slid her shoes off next to the door and hung her jacket on the coat-racket. Veronica then slowly made her way upstairs to her bedroom.

Once she entered her room, she was too tired to turn on her light. So she just slipped out of her clothes and put them in her hamper and changed into long pajama pants with an oversized grey t-shirt she got from JD. She hated that fact but was way too exhausted to care.

Veronica slumped to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and untied her hair and placed her blue hair tie next to her sink. Veronica finally used up the last of her energy and jumped into her bed.

She sunk into the sheets as she yanked the blanket over her body and let the warmth take over her. At last comfortable, Veronica stared out her window. A window that was locked and didn’t have any sign of a crazy boyfriend entering it. Sadly? 

Dammit she missed the bastard. 

Veronica then felt her eyelids drop. She had no intention of fighting it and let them fall all the way until she couldn’t open them.

Veronica finally opened her eyes and knew exactly where she was. She stood next to the round table in the green/black room of nothingness but torture and pain awaiting her nightly visit.

As much as Veronica hated these nightmares, she realized there was no point in screaming and asking for help. There wasn’t any. She just leaned on the table awaiting for someone to show up to make her life Hell.

Veronica then realized how comfortable her clothes were and then looked down and realized she was still wearing JD’s shirt with her pajama pants. Which was weird because she would normally being wearing her blue jacket and small skirt whenever she came to this abyss.

Veronica then knew exactly who she was going to see.

“Greetings and Salutations my love,” a voice greeted.

Veronica forced her little smile deep within her to not show any emotion towards him. But he knew.

“What’s been going on with you?” Veronica asked not looking at the attractive young man that was right beside her leaning on the table across from her.

“‘Bout the same. I’ve seen my mom once or twice but I never wanna talk to her. But, uh, I’m more interested in what’s been going on with you my love. How’s everyone treating you?” JD asked.

Veronica shrugged expecting that question. “The same. Saw a movie with Martha tonight. You could guess what that was,” Veronica replied still looking straight.

JD nodded allowing himself a little smile as he looked at Veronica. JD then saw what Veronica was wearing and just smiled even more. Veronica saw him in the corner of her eye looking at his old shirt and she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t make a big deal out of it. I was tired and hardly saw what I was wearing. I wasn’t thinking about you or anything,” Veronica tried to convince him. And herself.

JD just smiled and then stood up from the table and made his way behind Veronica. Veronica wanted to object or move away, but she quickly felt JD’s arms snake around her waist until his hands met each other and he tightened her in his grip.

JD had never done this to her in these nightmares of hers. They would usually just stay where they were. But JD had decided to change that and started to get physical.

Veronica wanted to move. She knew she should move. But she didn’t want to and she didn’t. She enjoyed the touch. As always, JD knew how to get to her.

“I love you Veronica,” he whispered in her ear as he rested his chin on the side of her neck. She loved it when he held her like this. She felt so safe and secure in this psychopath’s arms. Hell, she was beginning to feel like a psychopath herself. Veronica then sighed and felt a tear slide down her cheek. She didn’t know what that tear symbolized. Love? Hatred? Happiness? Anger? Nonetheless, she then replied to JD with, “I love you too.”

~

“Veronica! Wake up we’re going out for brunch this morning!”

Veronica opened her eyes. She was back in her bed. Her ‘nightmare’ was over. But no, it wasn’t a nightmare. Not tonight. It was a dream. A dream she wish she still had.

She admitted it. She was in love with JD and she didn’t care. Veronica couldn’t believe she was actually looking forward to going back to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Let me know if I should continue this story or start a new one. JD and Veronica are a fun ship to write about so let me know.


End file.
